<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of the Dream SMP by redcloverbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659024">The End of the Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcloverbunny/pseuds/redcloverbunny'>redcloverbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Dream SMP, Violence, minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcloverbunny/pseuds/redcloverbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George finally logs onto the Dream SMP again after so long. He doesn't expect to see what it's turned into.</p><p>Set after Dream, Technoblade, and Ph1lza blew up L'manburg with a twist! Kind of an AU with added things after those three blew up L'manburg. Also I haven't really watched all the streams. I've mostly watched Tommy's perspective since I've heard he shows a lot for the lore.</p><p>In this universe, the youtubers/streamers on the Dream SMP are inside Minecraft as actual living beings, if that makes sense?? They can visit different servers and still record and stream, but are characters themselves inside of Minecraft.</p><p>ALSO, if any of these guys express discomfort at fanfictions, I will take this down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Idk if this is gonna be a particularly long series or how often I'll update it. For now, please enjoy. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! Thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George has always felt something for Dream. Whether it be respect and admiration for his friend or simply enjoying his company, George has always found that he connected with Dream on a level nobody else can. One could even argue that his feelings for Dream rivaled Sapnaps.</p><p>In any case, whenever Dream asked George about doing a stream with him or trying out some sort of challenge, George felt giddy and excited for the upcoming event. He loved spending time with Dream, and while Sapnap was usually there with them, whenever it was the two alone, George could see the connection between them growing.</p><p>Then, of course, there was the flirting. Dream claimed it was for the fans and had always asked George in private if he was ok with it. George told him he never minded the flirting, but inside he was lying to himself. The giddy and excited feeling he would get when Dream talked to him would resurface. George would feel his heart throbbing in his chest, hands sweating more, cheeks dusted a light pink. When Dream had said, "I love you, George," he knew what his feelings were. But because this was merely Dream flirting for the fans, George couldn't bring himself to say it back.</p><p>He didn't want to say it back to an empty room, waiting for the return of the sentiment he knew wasn't coming. At least not ii. In the end, George vowed to keep these feelings sealed so he wouldn't have to face them.</p><p>However, Dream had been talking to him less these days, so George decided he needed to go to him instead. He needed to make sure everything was alright.</p><p>One day, after so long of being away, George decided to log into Dream SMP. He couldn't have imagined what happened while he was gone. But, from an outside source, George heard everyone was going after Dream. He hadn't been keeping up with the lore and drama that's been going on in the SMP, so when the source told him about Dream becoming a villain, George decided to take it upon himself to see what was going on.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the sun rising. He spawned in the main community house. Except, it wasn't? This is where he left himself the last time he was here. However, the floor was made of makeshift wood logs and dirt. Looking around, he noticed the walls were gone. The beautiful crafting table floor was completely replaced with water, dirt, and wood. His confusion was replaced with horror as he realized that the community house had been destroyed. Waterfalls cascaded down from the ceilings that were once the fishtanks. He needed to know who did this. Now.</p><p>George wandered off from the destroyed community house. He decided to take a walk around the SMP, seeing if anybody could tell him what was going on. Since Christmas had only just passed, most of the SMP still had decorations up. The nice aesthetic and appeal of a wintery vibe helped offset the dark atmosphere that was creeping in from around. No matter where he looked, he didn't see anybody.</p><p>And then he stumbled upon L'manburg.</p><p>Or, L'manhole?</p><p>He hadn't come up with that one. Somebody put a sign in front of the destruction he saw in front of him. The part of the prime path that still stood acted as a cliff that stopped as soon as it came in contact with L'manburg. The sign was placed at the edge. If George didn't know any better, the sign might fall off with how close it was to the edge. Almost like it was supposed to get sucked in with all of the destruction.</p><p>Peering in, George could almost see down to bedrock from the prime path alone. He needed a clearer view, so he jumped down closer to the hole. It was awful. Lava was poking out between layers of stone, lone water pools scattered, and random iron and coal ores thrown about. Then he noticed the shadows. Square shadows, almost, coming from above. Looking up, sure enough, was some sort of grid made out of obsidian. He couldn't see very well from below, but he could see dispensers scattered about on the edges of the obsidian squares.</p><p><em>Did Dream do this?</em> He wondered. <em>But why? I thought he didn't mind Tubbo being the leader of L'manburg?</em></p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>A sharp voice snapped him out of his confusion. Without thinking, George pulled out his sword from his inventory. He twirled around, aiming it at the unknown. The person was ready, though, and they pulled out their shield. Confusion and defense melted away when George saw who it was.</p><p>"Snapmap!" He cried.</p><p>George put his sword back into his inventory, ready to embrace his friend with a long-awaited hug. Instead of returning the sentiment, Sapnap's sword manifested from his own inventory and he readied for an attack. George paused in his actions, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"C'mon Sap, I'm not really in the mood for roleplay right now."</p><p>Sapnap's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Neither am I, you monster."</p><p>Before George could really process Sapnap calling him a monster, Sapnap advanced towards George. George yelled out in surprise and tried jumping away as Sapnap ii attacked him. The sword only grazed George's shoulder, but it still took off half a heart. George took his hand up to his shoulder once he recovered his balance from jumping back. Sapnap waited a couple of blocks away for George's move. George retracted his hand to look at it. ii.</p><p>"Nick what the fuck! I told you I'm not in the mood for roleplay right now!" George exclaimed.</p><p>Sapnap put away his shield, wielding the sword with both hands.</p><p>"And I told you: Neither am I."</p><p>As Sapnap approached, George backed up slowly. Eventually, the wind told him he was on the edge of the hole. He could feel the edge of the dirt and feel that he was about to fall. </p><p>"Sap, I-... I'm gonna fall! I won't be able to respawn if you kill me! Seriously, you-"</p><p>Sapnap ran and grabbed the front of George's shirt with his left hand and left the sword in his right. He tipped George over the edge. George grabbed onto Sapnap's left hand, hanging on for his life. George silently cursed himself for his lack of armor. He looked back into his former friend's eyes. Somewhat difficult with his glasses being jostled. In one eye, he could see outside his colorblind glasses the eyes of his friend looking back at him. Cold. His other eye was blocked by the rim of the glasses. He didn't even feel himself crying, but he could feel the stinging in his eyes.</p><p>"N-Nick-PLEASE! Why are you doing this?!"</p><p>Sapnap's face scrunched up in frustration. The corners of his eyes were wet.</p><p>"Hasn't it been enough already!"</p><p>Sapnap yelled out of frustration with his eyes closed. It wasn't directly towards George or at least that's what he thought.</p><p>"Alright, I'll allow it."</p><p>A voice from somewhere above spoke. Sapnap sighed in relief, helping George back over the edge. He sat him on the ground just in time for a water bucket to be placed in front of them and a person to appear in the puddle. Tubbo removed the water, standing tall in front of the frightened George. George grabbed at his chest, feeling the sheer velocity his heart was beating at. A second later, Tommy appeared next to Tubbo with another water bucket. Sapnap clutched George's good shoulder, snapping him out of his panicked stupor.</p><p>"George, I'm sorry! It was the only way to prove you weren't a monster!"</p><p>Sapnap pulled George into a tight embrace. Feeling his friend's body heat, George reciprocated the hug, allowing himself to calm down. He could still feel Sapnap shaking as they pulled away. Turns out they both had tears of relief in their eyes. Both offered the other a small smile. Tommy cleared his throat from a couple of blocks away.</p><p>"Now that this is over, welcome to the team, Big G!"</p><p>Tommy enthusiastically took George's hand from around Sapnap, shaking it rapidly. George finally had a moment to adjust his glasses, taking in focus Tommy's red sleeves and Tubbo's green button-up. Once Tommy stopped shaking his hand, Sapnap helped him to his feet. Tubbo clasped his hands together.</p><p>"Alright! Let's go back to base."</p><p>George removed his calm demeanor with an angry one.</p><p>"Woah- WOAH! I'm sorry, what the hell?? Monsters?!" He questioned.</p><p>All three met his eyes. Somber, angry, and confused stared back at him. Somber was Sapnap who shut his eyes to keep composure, angry was Tommy who turned his attention to the ground and clenched his fists, and confused was Tubbo. Confusion turned clear, and Tubbo spoke.</p><p>"Oh! You haven't been on the SMP in a while, right? Well, a couple of nights ago, I'm sure you heard about L'manburg being blown up?"</p><p>George turned around, once again staring into the hole.</p><p>"Yeah, I could've guessed that?"</p><p>Tubbo cleared his throat and George turned back around.</p><p>"Well... a couple of days ago, L'manburg was blown up by stacks upon stacks of TNT raining from the sky. Ph1lza, Dream, and Technoblade are to thank for that..."</p><p>At the mention of Dream, George felt his heartache. Tubbo continued.</p><p>"Not only did they do that, but they set off about twenty withers, give or take. And then Techno... did something else. Apparently, he hadn't told Dream or Ph1lza about it. He found something, deep in the Nether. I guess Dream helped him with the search, but Techno claimed he didn't find it. In reality, he took it from under Dream's nose."</p><p>"What did he find?" George asked.</p><p>"A command block. Dream had hidden it deep in the nether when he first created this server with you and Sapnap. If used correctly, it can do anything."</p><p>George felt chills run down his back.</p><p>"Wh...- Where is everyone else? Where is Phil and Techno? Where's <em>Dream?</em>"</p><p>Tubbo's expression softened. He turned to Tommy, latching his hand onto Tommy's closed fist. Tommy loosend his hands and closed his eyes, leaning on Tubbo's shoulder.</p><p>"Most of everyone else are at the base. Some are scattered and a few didn't make it. As for Techno, he's being kept and watched at Eret's castle/jail thing. He sort of gave up and let us take him after Phil... Phil didn't make it."</p><p>George swallowed. All of this carnage happened while he was away, either sleeping the days away or living life? How could he ignore his friends?</p><p>"Wha-... Dream. Where's Dream?"</p><p>Tommy stood straight again, pulling his hand softly away from Tubbo's. Tommy spoke.</p><p>"We don't know. He ran off after... everything. But after everything went on Techno left the command block. We think Dream took it because we haven't been able to find it."</p><p>Sapnap straightened up, cracking his neck.</p><p>"Look, we need to get back to the base. We can discuss everything else there, ok?"</p><p>George nodded, following the rest as they walked away from the L'manhole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream and Technoblade: Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The events from the battle where Technoblade, Dream and Phil destroyed L'manburg once and for all. With a twist!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel sweat beat down his back. The netherite armor was weighing down his body as more time passed in the nether. The lower he was, the close to lava he climbed, but Dream couldn't stop now. He had to find it. It's not like anybody besides him would know about it, but he needed it, just in case. Dream's descent into the madness that the nether provided became a lot more frustrating when he finally remembered where he put it.</p>
<p>Dream threw his pickaxe against a step of his netherrack staircase.</p>
<p>"FUCK!" He cried out.</p>
<p>He had left it in a mountain of lava. More specifically, one a whole lot farther from where he was currently. Dream reluctantly picked up his pickaxe and made the long journey up the staircase. It was so hot. Once at the top, he pulled out a stack of ender pearls and got to work. Remembering the area from so long ago would seem improbable, but he surprised himself, even when he stumbled upon the lava mountain it was buried under.</p>
<p>Dream figured that, in the beginning, this would be the safest place with how far it was from the actual SMP. However, with Tommy and Technoblade in exile, the new nether portals were so much closer to it. You could almost see the lava mountain from Technoblade's portal. In any case, he needed to have it again. It was a dangerous item. Dream reached into his inventory and pulled out a fire resistance potion. He chugged it, putting the bottle away for future use. Dream cracked his knuckles and headed into the mass of lava.</p>
<p>With the potion in action, the lava felt like warm water. Incredible considering under normal circumstances, one would already be burned alive by the flames, much like Tommy found out when his potion ran out while he was still on fire. The mountain of lava was more like a hill looking back now, especially considering how fast you could go through it. Dream found the very edge of the hill relative to the entrance. Sighing in relief, he took out his netherite pick and dug three blocks down. Finally, he covered the first block up again and fished out a torch. This would take a minute.</p>
<p>Digging exactly sixty-four blocks down from his position, and ten blocks to his front, he finally was met with his obsidian room's walls. Dream let out a sigh of relief. He dug into his walls and was greeted with a five by five by five obsidian room. A cube, wherein the very center, his treasure is-</p>
<p>"Gone. It's- NO!"</p>
<p>Instead of the block, a single pork chop on an item frame sat there, mocking him. He had been so careful. He couldn't keep it in his ender chest because he didn't have room. And even if he did, the block might have corrupted his whole chest. That's why he hid it here. Where he thought nobody would find it.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he muttered, clenching his fist in rage, "it's almost time. I've gotta go."</p>
<p>Once he reached the SMP, Dream was greeted with the chaos Technoblade had already begun to inflict. He didn't even wait for Dream to start setting off the withers. With all the withers, however, he was nowhere in sight. The people running around him in frantic panics, trying to hit the withers looked almost pathetic. He didn't have time for this, though, so hopping up on his obsidian grid, Dream instructed Phil to start detonating everything. For now, he-</p>
<p>"Dream."</p>
<p>Tommy. The kid who doesn't learn when to just give up. Dream turned to Tommy, Tubbo at the kid's side. They stood on the obsidian line and him on the square. Lights and sounds echoed around them from the explosions, yet somehow they heard each other perfectly.</p>
<p>"What, Tommy? Something you needed? The discs, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Tommy swallowed, readying his words carefully.</p>
<p>"What the hell did you do to Technoblade?"</p>
<p>At the mention of the filthy thief, Dream's eyes widened. Although Tommy couldn't see his face, all the time they spent in isolation helped him read Dream's emotions better. Tommy could basically feel Dream's shock.</p>
<p>"You don't know, do you? I mean, just yesterday, he was completely fine on the way here. How could one person change so quickly in a day?"</p>
<p>Dream swallowed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with him?" Dream questioned.</p>
<p>Tommy narrowed his eyes. "He's gone completely fucking mad."</p>
<p>It all made sense to Dream now.</p>
<p>
  <em>"My command block corrupted him."</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the ground shook, not only the obsidian grid but the entire earth. The ground in the center of L'manburg began to sink into the earth. With TNT going off and withers attacking in every direction, you almost wouldn't be able to see the middle of L'manburg caving in. But it was suddenly as if the entire world was paused. People on the ground were still scattered about, running around to make sense of the mayhem, but the TNT stopped falling and the withers stopped moving. Now, all the attention was focussed on the middle of L'manburg, showing a newly formed end portal. Technoblade stood on the edges, holding twelve eyes of ender in his left hand and the enchanted command block in his right.</p>
<p><em>Enchanted? You can't do that!</em> Dream thought.</p>
<p>But he did. The command block was clearly glowing. And the glow didn't stop just there. Technoblade's eyes were glazed over with the same effect. The color was visible, even from where Dream was. </p>
<p>Everyone stood frozen, afraid to move. Phil was the only one who decided to rush to Techno. He had jumped down, using his water bucket for a landing. His eyes glazed over with tears as he stared at what used to be his son. Phil approached the end portal, stopping when Techno looked at him</p>
<p>"T-Techno-...blade? My... son. What happened to you?</p>
<p>He could barely choke that out, almost holding his voice back when he said, "son." A wicked smile enveloped Technoblade's face. Almost unreal the way it enveloped his whole face. And then he started to laugh. Everybody froze. Dream's legs went numb. Technoblade threw his head back. A wicked, cruel symphony. A screaming cacophony of pure insanity mixed with despair. While this sound continued, the silent crowd put their hands to their faces or started to tear up for what was to come next. And not only them, but Technoblade himself started to cry as well. It cascaded down his face in a waterfall of sorrow but pure bliss.</p>
<p>Finally, Dream didn't feel numb anymore. He jumped down, putting a water bucket onto the opposite side of the end portal. Tommy blinked in surprise and held onto Tubbo for support. Technoblade hadn't even noticed he was there. It had snapped everyone else out of their stupor, though.</p>
<p>Technoblade drew a final shaky breath, inhaling and exhaling to catch his breath. He turned back to Phil, still with the smile decorating his newly horrifying face.</p>
<p>"Phil, I already told you. They demand blood. And if they want blood..."</p>
<p>Without moving his head, Techno craned his eyes over to Dream's form.</p>
<p>"I'll <em>gladly</em> give it to them!"</p>
<p>Technoblade threw the ender pearls in the air, rushing in to attack Dream. Dream was slower at dodging, and Technoblade managed to use a corner of the command block (minimized due to him holding it) to slice through his armor. Instantly, all his durability on his chest plate and pants ran out, leaving him in only boots and a helmet. With the blow, Dream tripped over the side, only managing to catch his hand on the edge. Meanwhile, all the eyes of ender Technoblade threw into the air landed comfortably into their spots on the end portal. The middle turned black, linking the two worlds. From the crowd, though far away, Dream noted seeing Ranboo fall over, Fundy just barely catching him.</p>
<p>From underneath the end portal, endermen began to spawn everywhere. But these weren't normal endermen. No, they were running after everyone, actively chasing them without eye contact having been made. Their black skin flashed different colors. Dream didn't quite understand everything that was going on. Especially who Technoblade was talking about. Dream attempted to climb back up onto the side of the portal. Technoblade caught him when he had one foot up. He yanked Dream up to stand on equal footing, quickly pointing his sword at Dream.</p>
<p>"THEY WANT BLOOD, DREAM!"</p>
<p>Techno lunged at Dream, managing to catch Dream in the side. Dream coughed, blood spurting from his open mouth. Technoblade chuckled, more out of amusement this time. But then he paused, putting on a blank face.</p>
<p>"Even when you of all people bleed in front of me, they aren't satisfied. I need-" Technoblade caught Phil's eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>Dream could picture the sounds of the scene, but what actually transpired he can't remember. Not until Phil lay dead on the ground can he remember Technoblade letting go of the command block once and for all. The chaos of endermen flooding from the end still was unfolding, but Dream could care less. He just needed the command block back. He can fix this. If he survives, that is.</p>
<p>Dream carefully MLG watered from the end portal, careful not to hurt himself. He remembered finally picking up the command block. But after that, everything turned black. He dreamt about being in his bed, back at his base. He would be cuddling George, petting his hair and whispering sweet words into his ears. And in return, George would tighten his embrace on Dream and snuggle further into Dream's chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>George. Why aren't you here with me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Father Lost and Family Torn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George visits Technoblade where the others are keeping him and gets some background on what happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stopped at the edge of the door's opening. It was a dark, long hallway save for two small lights at the beginning and end of the hall. George turned towards the first light to his left in the very first cell. Ranboo lay on the uncomfortable-looking bed with a single sheet covering his body. He was fast asleep for this moment, but as George was told, he was thrashing about no more than an hour ago. Chains were on his legs and wrists. Not only were they protecting them, but Ranboo himself, as well. Nikki was sat in a chair next to the bed, fast asleep. A bucket of water was set next to her, in case. The door was closed as well, only Eret had the key to open it.</p><p>Ignoring them for the time being, George followed Sapnap further down the hallway to the other light. It was at the very end for safety and solitude purposes.</p><p>Ghostbur sat cross-legged in front of the cage, head downward and eyes closed, as if he was sleeping or just simply resting his eyes. His face was stained with blue-dyed tears. His hands and arms were also covered with the substance as if he didn't want to make an effort to clean it up. Tommy was next to him, leaning his head on Ghostbur's sagged shoulders. His eyes stared blankly into the cage, unfocussed. Like a trance. George finally peered into the cage. A single torch lay on the back wall above what George presumed to be half of the bed that was supposed to be there. The other half was practically shattered, left in the far right corner to stay as small splinters.</p><p>Finally, in the center of the room sat Technoblade. He sat cross-legged as well, laying his hands flat on his thighs just below his knees. His pig mask was on to hide his eyes, but his mouth sat in a tired frown. George couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed, but Technoblade was not asleep. His hands weren't moving or shaking, so George assumed he was either listening to them walk down here or lost in deep thought. </p><p>Sapnap reached out to Ghostbur's shoulder, lightly pressing into it in order to alert the man. Ghostbur slowly peered up, looking into Sapnap's eyes. George is colorblind, but even he could tell Ghostbur's eyes were grey. His attention shifted to George and his expression confused.</p><p>"...H-How... Why are you... <em>here...</em>" He stated, more than asked.</p><p>George could have sworn he saw Technoblade shift slightly, but his eyes were focussed on Ghostbur's gaze. George leaned down to sit on the ground with Tommy and Ghostbur. Ghostbur's eyes never shifted from George's. George didn't know how to start this, so Sapnap took the lead.</p><p>"He claimed he just logged back on after being away for a long time. We gave him a sort of test, but nothing suggested he was with Dream, so we think he's the real deal."</p><p>George felt weird about the way Sapnap said, <em>With Dream,</em> but he decided to leave the questions for later. After all, Sapnap wanted George to see Technoblade before he told him everything. George didn't know why, but Sapnap told him to trust him. Ghostbur moved from his position, making Tommy back up to his palms. George shook a little at how cold Ghostbur's right hand was when he placed it on George's cheek. He <em>is</em> a ghost, after all. Ghostbur did the same to George's other cheek with his left hand and connected their foreheads with both their eyes closed. A moment passed on pure silence, and Ghostbur pulled away. A little of his blue was leftover, given as most was already dry.</p><p>"He <em>is</em> real. I can feel it..." Ghostbur had a ghost of a smile on his face. It quickly vanished as he went back to his position, Tommy returning to his shoulder. Sapnap smiled, then like Ghostbur, it vanished. Sapnap turned to Techno, a grimace seated on his face. He kicked the bars of the cage, shocking only George at the noise and ferocity of it. A small dent was left in the bars, but other than that, no damage was visible. Technoblade didn't even flinch. Like he expected it. George presumed that he was either <em>deep</em> in thought, or was hyper-focussed on not moving. Even Ghostbur and Tommy, though not shocked, slightly jumped.</p><p>"Technoblade," Sapnap started, "You can either talk now and get your side of the story, or we can do this again. I'm not a bad guy, but you did some pretty awful things a couple days ago. Unforgivable, things. George here just logged back on. He hasn't heard anything of what you've done. If you won't talk to me, that's fine. Talk to him, though. We might be able to save everyone. Including Dream."</p><p>Techno's head moved up a little. He continued his silence for a moment, then gave a single nod. Sapnap's expression shifted to a serious one, and he pats Ghostbur on the shoulder. Both Tommy and Ghostbur sat up, and they started to head down the hall. Sapnap nodded at George, and George nodded back. Sapnap followed after the two, leaving George and Technoblade alone. Once they were past the entrance and both heard the door close, Technoblade reached his hands up and tugged his mask off.</p><p>George's eyes widened. Techno's left eye was bandaged up, and he had several cuts on his face. Untreated. George wavered for a moment. He looked around the dimly lit hallway and found what he was looking for. For a brief moment, he got up and left his place sitting in front of Techno to grab a first-aid kit. When he returned Technoblade's mask was up and he was once again still.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just wanted to clean out your cuts. All the sweat from your face and with how severe they looked, I just want to clean them so they don't get infected."</p><p>Techno peered up again and took off his mask once again. Instead of speaking, he looked at the door. George forgot about the lock.</p><p>"Oh. I guess I can't-"</p><p>"It's not locked."</p><p>The monotone voice George came to know had suddenly become a lot more somber. Like in the back of Techno's throat, he was in pain.</p><p>George stood and approached the cell door. Sure enough, it was unlocked, so it easily slid open. He closed it behind him and approached Techno. To have the most light, Techno shifted his seating position towards George, both sitting sideways from the torch on the wall. George opened the kit and grabbed some alcohol. He put some on a cloth in the kit and closed it for the time being. He approached Techno's face, but a hand stopped him.</p><p>Looking down, Techno's hand was lightly gripping his wrist. He looked almost entranced with it. </p><p>"Do-"</p><p>"I'm sorry. Touch. I didn't want you cleaning my wounds to be the first time since..." He trailed off, then let go of George's wrist.</p><p>George nodded silently, then began. He didn't feel the need to warn Techno, given his iron-clad composure most of the time. But the pig-man still sucked air in his teeth on the worst ones. When George felt satisfied at his job, he opened the kit back up, pulling out some gauze. Since he already knew what George would ask, Techno began to unwrap his eye. Dried blood stuck to the remnants of used gauze. Finally, what was left was a closed eye with a pile of dark red-ish black. George grimaced but continued on. He prepared another cloth and held it in front of Techno.</p><p>"I won't lie, this is going to hurt. You might want to hold onto something."</p><p>Techno scooted closer to the bars and gripped one of them with his left hand. Once George went for his left eye, he could see Techno's right bulging out. He could almost see his forehead veins. He kept his composure mostly, though, until George accidentally slipped his hand and got some of the cleaner in a deep spot. Techno cried out, his hand so tightly gripping the bar. George was almost done cleaning when he heard a big <strong>SNAP.</strong></p><p>Looking to his right, George saw Techno tightly gripping a once-connected piece of the iron bar. Thankfully, he was just about done, so he carefully wrapped fresh gauze around Techno's eye. Technoblade looked at the iron bar in his hands and threw it in the woodpile that used to be a bed.</p><p>
  <em>I'm guessing he did that too, then.</em>
</p><p>George packed up the first aid kit and set it aside. For a moment, George tried to meet Techno's eyes but he kept them closed. Silence engulfed the room until Techno spoke again.</p><p>"Tommy. He was the last person who touched me. He was hanging onto me when Wilbur was checking Phil. You would think he would be horrified to be near me, but we bonded in exile, and I think at that moment when we both lost our father, he needed somebody. After everyone realized he was dead, they started to turn on me. Wilbur was the saddest. Blue was staining his whole body. Tommy didn't know how to deal with it. He was still hanging onto me, but Tubbo had pulled him away at some point. He might have ripped my robe with how hard he was gripping. Then he clung to Tubbo like he was a lifeline."</p><p>Techno took a moment to let a short chuckle out. George frowned at the somber man.</p><p>"We were so focussed on Phil that we forgot what happened to the command block. And then Dream stood as if he was a possessed man rising from the dead. His mask hid his expression, but it somehow made it more unsettling..."</p><p>George stiffened.</p><p>"What did he do...?"</p><p>Techno shifted his hands, putting one on his new gauze.</p><p>"When he possessed the command block, it corrupted him like me. He pulled out his netherite sword and slashed my eye in front of everyone. I mostly blacked out after that, but everyone else should be able to tell you what happened after that."</p><p>George paused before asking his next question.</p><p>"Corrupted. What did it feel like? For you?"</p><p>Technoblade let out a long sign, putting both hands in his lap.</p><p>"The voices kept demanding things. They told me what to do, say, and think. And most of all, they demanded <em>blood.</em> So I gave them blood. I slashed myself when I first picked up the block."</p><p>Techno pulled his long robe sleeve up, revealing a long cut that had healed.</p><p>"If I didn't take a health potion, I would have died. But that wasn't enough for them. They wanted <em>more</em>. And they had a plan in store for hoe to get it. Combine the end with our world. And I went with it. I wanted to end this world and everything in it. But then Dream showed up and the voice screamed for blood. They wanted Dream's blood to coat everything. I only got slash in before they honed in on Phil."</p><p>Techno's right hand began to shake and his left gripped his wrist to try and calm his nerves.</p><p>"I <em>killed him.</em> And when I saw his blood, I dropped everything. I love my dad, and I would kill myself right now if he could come back to me. He was the only one who understood these feelings, taught me how to suppress them, and use them for good. For my cause. He gave me a purpose to help him. And I-"</p><p>Techno choked on a sob. George held his left hand out and grabbed Techno's right. He squeezed, and Techno did the same back. After a moment of calm, Techno let go, and George did the same.</p><p>"I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry."</p><p>George nodded. He stood, taking the first aid kit with him. George walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. He put the first aid kit on the wall again and started down the hall towards the entrance. Faintly, he heard Techno say, "Thank you." George smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream wakes up in his home, unable to remember what happened the day before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George, just tell me you love me."</p><p>Dream calmed his wheezing to squeeze out that sentence. George's face became even redder than before as he continued to refuse Dream. Meanwhile, Dream and Sapnap cackled with laughter. For Dream though, this was far from a joke. He was just nervous for George to say it back. But George was set on refusing to tell Dream. So he had to offer something in return, just to hear George say it.</p><p>"What if I showed you my face?" Dream had offered it as a last resort. George's eyes widened. Despite all the time they've been friends, he had never seen the blonde's face. Dream had a shit-eating grin on his face from behind the mask. Sapnap gasped in overzealous shock.</p><p>"You'd better do it, Gogy. I mean, I'VE seen his face. It's kinda sad you haven't."</p><p>George clenched his fists. He turned his head to the side.</p><p>"Y-You... first."</p><p>Dream leaned in close to George's tomato face.</p><p>"I love you, George."</p><p>George shoved Dream's head back.</p><p>"N-NO! I mean... You <em>show</em> me first."</p><p>Dream's eyes widened from under the mask. This was his face, the one thing he can still hide beside his raging crush on George. And both might spill at the same time.</p><p>"...no. Tell me you love me, first. Then you can see my face."</p><p>George looked at Sapnap for help but the black-haired male was quiet at Dream's tone of voice. George stammered, clearly stuck on what to do.</p><p>"C'mon George. Its not like it <em>means</em> anything, right?"</p><p>Both of them felt the sting. Especially George. Dream hadn't even meant to say it. But he did. George let his hands slack.</p><p>"I can't. Sorry."</p><p>He turned and walked away, leaving Dream and Sapnap behind. The promise of seeing Dream's face was left, as was Dream's seemingly unrequited love. All Dream had ever wanted from George was an, "I love you," and George made a choice not to say it. Dream was sad, angry, and confused at the same time. Even <em>if</em> those words were harmless, George had also given up a chance to see his best friend's face. And that hurt more, somehow.</p><p>...</p><p>His vision was foggy when he woke up. Last night's events were a blur he couldn't bring himself to recall. Somehow, a splitting headache tore through him. He sat up quickly, then fell back down from exhaustion. He held his head, deciding to slowly sit up. On the side of his bed sat a bottle of water on a table. He quickly chugged it down as if he hadn't had water in days. Quenched his thirst, but his stomach was aching for food. He threw the water bottle somewhere else in the room. It shattered and he forgot it was glass for a moment. Grumbling, he made a mental note to clean that up later. </p><p>Dream threw the covers up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He steadied himself and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Stretching, he stood and balanced himself. Slowly, he made his way to his bathroom. All he needed was a quick, hot shower and he could make himself breakfast. He opened his bathroom door, turned the water on, and enjoyed as the hot water relaxed his muscles. Soon after, he was drying his hair in his room when he smelled food cooking.</p><p><em>Great,</em> He thought, <em>I'm so hungry, I'm halucinating.</em></p><p>Dream threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the day. Armor would have to wait for now. Lastly, before heading into the kitchen, he found his green hoodie sitting on the ground. Dream put it on. Mysteriously, he couldn't find his mask. He figured he could look for it while he made his food. He headed out of his room and into the kitchen.</p><p>As it turns out, Dream didn't have to make any food. There was a small loaf of bread and some chicken sitting on his small dining table. And if that wasn't weird enough, George was sitting down at the table eating the same thing on his own plate. Noticing Dream, George smiled. He finished his bite and stood up.</p><p>"Dream! You're awake! You were asleep for <em>quite</em> a long time!"</p><p>Dream was almost afraid to ask.</p><p>"H-How long?"</p><p>"About 14 hours."</p><p>
 <em>14 hours?!</em>
</p><p>Pushing that aside, Dream was wondering what the hell George was doing in his house. After all, George had been away from the SMP for quite a long time. For him to show up like this... It was almost <em>too</em> weird.</p><p>"Why are you here, George?"</p><p>George frowned, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"I carried you back, remember? Somebody told me about your plan to destroy L'manburg and I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. You hit your head in the chaos of everything so you may have a bit of a hard time remembering. You were also a little delirious, so I decided to take you home."</p><p>
  <em>I guess that makes sense...? Did hitting my head really make me forget so easily?</em>
</p><p>Dream ran his fingers through his still-damp hair. Suddenly, it hit him.</p><p>"M-MY MASK!"</p><p>Dream's eyes surveyed the room quickly, settling on a dish towel lying in the kitchen. He grabbed it, throwing it over his head. George giggled at the sight. A grown man standing with a towel over his head. He approached Dream who backed one step off. George lifted the bottom of the towel with ease, slipping under it to join Dream. The hands that Dream had holding the towel from the top slipped down and went to his sides. While staring into his eyes, George readjusted Dream's hands to wrap around him, lacing his fingers together in the small of George's back.</p><p>With a smirk, George threw the towel aside, allowing his arms to be freely wrapped around Dream's neck. In the meantime, Dream's head was having a hard time processing that the tsundere-like George was acting <em>sexy</em> over <em>cute</em>. In any case, this isn't how he wanted to reveal his face to George. He started to have doubts and second thoughts.</p><p>"G-G-George, I-... I can't..."</p><p>George shushed him, forcing Dream to close his lips. George lay his head on Dream's chest, listening to Dream's heartbeat quicken.</p><p>"I know you don't like your face. And that you were so worried about showing me. But it's ok. I think you're handsome."</p><p>For once in his life, Dream's face lit up redder than George's. To hide his face further, Dream leaned down and wrapped his arms tighter around the older male. He hid his face in  George's neck, allowing himself to drink in the scent of George.</p><p>George pulled away for a moment, going back to staring into Dream's eyes. For a single second, Dream felt the ghost of George's breath against his mouth. That was enough to send Dream to escape. He quickly backed up, allowing both their arms to fall from the other.</p><p>"L-L-LOOK, I- Wh-What happened yesterday, anyways?! Did we destroy L'manburg or what?! I can't remember!"</p><p>Dream, clearly flustered, decided to distract himself with a pressing matter. He can't remember anything from yesterday. No way a simple hit on the head could make him forget <em>everything.</em></p><p>George sighed, folding his arms in on himself.</p><p>"You, Technoblade, and Philza set off everything as planned. L'manburg was destroyed and everyone who to tried to fight for it lost. All of their homes are destroyed. End of story."</p><p>As much as he didn't want to believe it, it was almost <em>too</em> easy. He began again.</p><p>"What about Tommy and Tubbo? Surely they didn't just <em>let</em> it happen? Don't you think they would have stopped me?"</p><p>George shook his head.</p><p>"They did. That's where the bump on your head comes from. They accidentally dropped you from one of the big obsidian squares, and you hit your head. Almost missed the big rock and went right into a hole. Glad you didn't die."</p><p>The more he questioned this situation, the more George seemed to have all the answers. For now, he needed to see Technoblade and Phil. Maybe they can clear this up more than George. Dream grabbed his bag and started to gather his gear. He was about ready to head out, but without his mask, he would have to be careful.</p><p>Dream went back to his room to gather his armor. Before he could leave, though, in the doorway stood George, holding his plate of food up enticingly.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going without breakfast?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George learns the full story about what happened that night. Everything but what's wrong with Ranboo. One thing is for sure: He needs to find Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to say: I DO NOT ship Tubbo and Tommy. That's gross. They are minors. Tommy has gone on record saying that makes him uncomfortable. I just like their friendship. </p>
<p>Also, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that Eret's pronouns are they/them. I don't watch them stream, so if I'm wrong, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George watched Ranboo's chest rise and fall. Nikki, who had woken at the sound of a couple of knocks on the cell door, shifted in her seat to brush Ranboo's hair out of his face. She sighed, turning to face George.</p>
<p>"He won't be waking up for a while. It's better if you went to see the others."</p>
<p>She talked in a low voice as to not disturb the ender-hybrid. George nodded, stepping into the door adjacent to the cell, giving one final look down the hallway. With that, he ascended the stairs.</p>
<p>In the main room of the castle were a few people. Eret, the pronounced king by Dream, was sitting on the throne. They were writing in a book. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were sitting in one of the corners. Quackity, Fundy, and Punz sat in another. Glancing up, Eret spotted George. They then whistled loudly to catch the other's attention. Everyone turned to Sapnap and George.</p>
<p>"George!"</p>
<p>Quackity ran up, taking his shirt off along the way, and hugged George. George retuned the hug, but couldn't help but notice Punz and Fundy staring at him. Quackity noticed the two after letting go.</p>
<p>"Guys, if he's here with Sapnap, he's <em>gotta</em> be good, right?"</p>
<p>Punz and Fundy exchanged looks. Fundy folded his arms.</p>
<p>"You weren't here when him and Dream tried to destroy this castle. You were out with the scouting team, weren't you?"</p>
<p>George's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>Punz approached George.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Quackity was out on a scouting mission for materials and then <em>you</em> showed up with Dream. Don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Punz pushed George back and caught him off guard. Luckily, Sapnap grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall.</p>
<p>"No need for violence, guys. We think <em>that</em> George is a fake. <em>This</em> one is the real deal."</p>
<p>Fundy's face scrunched in frustration.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Sapnap! I know he's your friend, but you have to let go of your bonds, sometimes! What are you going to do when we face Dream?"</p>
<p>Sapnap's neutral expression shifted into an angry one, surpassing Fundy's frustration.</p>
<p>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it! It's the command block controlling him, anyways! The real Dream is still in there. <em>Our Clay</em> is still there. Somewhere..."</p>
<p>Sapnap let go of George when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ghostbur stood there, a small smile decorating his pale features. He turned to Fundy and Punz.</p>
<p>"This one is real. I didn't sense any signs of life in the other one. This is our George."</p>
<p>Fundy sighed, turning and walking away. Punz followed, muttering a "Sorry," as he walked away.</p>
<p>George sighed in relief. He faced Sapnap, finally ready to get some answers.</p>
<p>"Alright-"</p>
<p>Sapnap took his hand, guiding him to the corner with Tommy and Tubbo still sitting. Quackity followed, as well. They all sat in a circle. Sapnap started.</p>
<p>"Ok George, make sure you listen closely. I know you don't want to believe it, but you have to."</p>
<p>George nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright... Exactly four days ago was the day that Dream was going to destroy L'manburg. That night, they set a time where everyone was supposed to show up to battle. But Technoblade started early and he was spawning wiether after wiether. At some point, in the TNT and withers, Technoblade disappeared. Dream and Phil were still operating the TNT, but Techno was no longer spawning withers. And then, in the chaos of everything happening, the ground started to shake. Techno made an end portal appear in the ground. Everything else around it was being destroyed with thr TNT, and then they suddenly stopped. Dream went down to see what the hell Techno was doing. Dream got stabbed. And then Technoblade killed Phil-"</p>
<p>"Sapnap."</p>
<p>George interrupted him.</p>
<p>"He told me what happened at this part. He said there were voices inside of him that were demanding blood. They told him to kill Phil, so he did. And he seems to regret it very deeply. So then he dropped the command block and Dream picked it up?"</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded.</p>
<p>"Ok, and then Dream stabbed him, correct?"</p>
<p>George watched everyone's expression shift. Their eyes avoided his, but Tommy stared right back at George.</p>
<p>"He was actually going to kill me."</p>
<p>Tommy spoke.</p>
<p>"Dream was aiming for me. He wanted to get my in my head is what we think the angle was. But Techno was right next to me, so he jumped in front of me at the last second. Tubbo was tugging my arm back and I fell with Technoblade. He was laying on top of me, passed out. Dream was still in front of us, but Quackity managed to pull him away before he could try again. If not for Techno... I would... Just like Phil..."</p>
<p>Ghostbur put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy curled in on himself, hugging his knees tightly and burrying his head in his lap. George started again.</p>
<p>"...What about after that? How did Dream get away?"</p>
<p>Sapnap shifted his sitting position.</p>
<p>"Dream ran away. He looked... Scared. Not that he hurt Technoblade, but looking off in the distance at something and he was <em>scared</em>. He ran away with the cube. Some followed, but they lost him in the Nether."</p>
<p>George tried to process the information.</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoblade became corrupted by an enchanted command block. He tried to end the SMP by killing everyone with the voices in his head guiding his actions. He stabbed Dream, and killed Phil. Then he dropped the cube. Dream became corrupted and the cube drove him to accidentally stab Technoblade. He was aiming for Tommy. Why <strong>Tommy?</strong></em>
</p>
<p>One thing was certain for George.</p>
<p>"I have to find Dream. If Techno was snapped out of his state, then Dream can be too, right?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Technoblade's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George journey to Technoblade's house. Mysteriously, they can't find Technoblade or Ph1lza...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you didn't have to come with me, right?"</p><p>Dream trudged along the snow, a satisfying <em>crunch</em> beneath his feet with each step. George trailed behind. His slightly shorter legs had to step more often so there was an off-beat crunch varying behind Dream. Every so often, their steps would like up, and they would make a louder sound together. With some of the silence on the way there, George would try and stomp on that step to make Dream laugh. He ended up in a small cave the first time he tried that, so George stopped doing that and watched where he stepped from now on.</p><p>Dream had made a new mask before they left, so George could only hear the echoes of a tea kettle in the cave.</p><p>"I know, Dream. I wanted to keep you company though. I heard you've been lonely. Especially since you basically <em>lived</em> with Tommy in his exile. And he's not really good company with his rambunctiousness."</p><p>Dream could have sworn he heard jealousy in George's voice. His eyes, which were free from his glasses, scrunched up. Dream realized the dope forgot his glasses at home.</p><p>"What, are you jealous of a <em>child</em>, George? Please. I just had to keep him in check and make sure he stayed out of trouble. A little broken spirit here and there and he was sure to stay out of my way. I thought I broke him, but he just bounced right back when Techno took him in."</p><p>Dream stopped. Why did that <em>hurt</em>? Why was he feeling <em>bad</em>? He was supposed to be unable to feel such things. <em>Especially</em> for somebody like Tommy. Dream isn't supposed to feel anything for anybody on this server. Well, everyone except George. He knew it was bad. To have feelings for George. That's why he was so thankful when George started to talk to him less. Sure, he loved George more than life itself. </p><p>But showing weakness on the SMP was not an option. Never.</p><p>Now that George was back, he had almost forgotten that. His whole plan. His entire existence on the SMP. He was supposed to be the cold and unfeeling mediator. He was supposed to live until the end. Nobody was supposed to have control over him.</p><p>But George was different. He was the sunshine that made Dream's face warm behind the mask. Every time he told George he loved him, he was so red beneath the mask. But George was always redder. Like a tomato. He was the only one who Dream felt this way towards. And he hoped that one day, maybe after this SMP has run its course, George would confess he felt the same.</p><p>They came upon a steep hill, so Dream readied his water bucket. He was about to start backing up to jump when he felt George latch onto his arm. Turning, he arched an eyebrow. Mostly to himself, though, since George couldn't see his face.</p><p>"I wanna ride you."</p><p>Dream started to uncontrollably cough, leaning down to tear off his mask out of fear of suffocation. George was standing next to him, holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. </p><p>"N-Not- not like THAT you- You IDIOT!"</p><p>George was catching his breath between a few words, trying desperately to stop laughing. His face was red but not with embarrassment. More with overexertion.</p><p>Dream managed to stop coughing and took a swig from his bucket for his exhausted throat. He turned to George, who at this point was standing with a hand over his mouth, waiting in anticipation for Dream to speak.</p><p>"ANYWAYS!"</p><p>George snorted and Dream decided to jump down on his own, leaving the water go for George to jump on. George groaned, and jumped down next to Dream.</p><p>"...No ride for me, I guess."</p><p>Dream chuckled and put his mask back on. He looked at George who was doing a great job looking upset. Dream rolled his eyes from under his mask and bent down onto the ground. </p><p>"I'll give you a ride until we get there from here. Sound fair?"</p><p>George smiled, eagerly nodding. He felt George hook his arms around Dream's shoulders and his legs found their way around Dream's torso. Dream was shaky getting up, but regained his balance and started to walk a few steps.</p><p>"Faster, my steed!"</p><p>Dream wheezed slightly, cracking his neck, and started to sprint to Techno's house. George laughed, enjoying the view of the land from above. Holding George like this reminded him of a mod they did together.</p><p>The feel of George's arms around his neck, and the warmth they emitted despite the cold around them was a feeling Dream could get used to. He could feel the slight brush of George's breath occasionally hitting his ear. </p><p>Dream's grip on George's legs slipped a little, so George crossed his ankles around Dream's torso for a better grip. This action, though, made carrying George slightly more intimate. Holding onto Dream for dear life instead of Dream supporting most of George's weight. It felt almost like the old times when he, George, and Sapnap would hang out.</p><p>He felt... Joyful.</p><p>But as George shifted another time, a sharp pain went down his back. Dream stopped to catch his breath. George glanced down in concern.</p><p>"Dream? Why- Oh! I'm so sorry! You aren't fully healed yet, so it will still hurt."</p><p>As quick as it came, the pain vanished.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>George's eyes softened.</p><p>"You got hurt yesterday. I gave you a healing potion, but you might still be sore. I'll be more careful."</p><p>Dream slowly nodded, picking his pace back up. George securely held on while trying not to aggravate Dream's sore spot.</p><p>"Hey Dream! Smoke!" </p><p>George tilted Dream's head in the general direction of the smoke. Upon spotting such, Dream shifted his direction, almost knocking George off in the process. This only made George hold on tighter. Techno's house slowly came into view. He slowed his pace, walking up to the door.</p><p>"Alright. The ride's over."</p><p>George let out a disappointed sound, reluctantly jumping off. Dream stretched his back. While stretching his tired limbs, George knocked on the door to Technoblade's house. It was silent, except for the occasional "Hmm," of a villager. Dream, done stretching, knocked again. No answer. He and George exchanged looks and Dream slowly opened the door. Several villagers were sitting in boats. Rows upon rows of chests sat on the left side of the main room. A ladder led up and down on his right.</p><p>"Techno? You home?"</p><p>Dream called out for his companion, but no answer. Shrugging, he entered the house, starting his investigation in the basement. No Techno.</p><p>"Phil? You here?"</p><p>From upstairs, Dream heard George laugh. Curious, he ascended the ladder to the main room, then to the upstairs. George stood, staring at the enderman in the boat. With eye contact having been made, the enderman was extremely pissed off.</p><p>"Why did you look at it?!"</p><p>Dream demanded. George laughed again.</p><p>"Look at the name, Dream!"</p><p>Dream glanced up, looking at the name tag associated with the enderman.</p><p>Edward.</p><p>"Uh yeah? I guess that's funny."</p><p>Looking more closely at the enderman, though, Dream noticed its body was more grey instead of black. Like it was becoming colorless. The eyes, instead of being purple, were green.</p><p>"George. Is there something wrong with the enderman? It looks different."</p><p>George furrowed his eyebrows, taking a quick glance at the enderman, and turning back to Dream.</p><p>"Looks the same as always? Black skin and purple eyes. You might be imagining things."</p><p>Dream looked at it again, deciding he <em>was</em> imagining things. They continued onto the third floor, ultimately finding nothing. Dream couldn't shake a feeling he had, though. Like something was <em>amiss</em>. Finally, they decided to leave, as nobody was home to talk to. Dream walked out the front door, George in tow. The sun would be set in an hour, so they had to hurry home. George grabbed Dream's hand and started to sprint. At first, Dream was surprised that George took the lead. But, Dream being the competitive type, he quickly sped up, almost dragging George with him.</p><p>He couldn't shake the feeling, though, that something George had said wasn't true. On their sprint, he thought back to the enderman. Why had George looked it in the eyes? Yes, it was in a boat, but it could have escaped any time. Finally, he figured out what bothered him.</p><p>
  <em>"Black skin and <strong>purple</strong> eyes. You might be imagining things."</em>
</p><p>George is colorblind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ranboo is Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo finally wakes up. But he's not the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where do you think <em>you're</em> going?"</p>
<p>Sapnap grabbed George's shoulder after George stood and started to leave. Everyone has heard George say he was going to find Dream, but nobody thought he would <em>actually</em> stand up and go.</p>
<p>George shook off Sapnap's hand.</p>
<p>"I have to find Clay. I'm going to settle this, once and for all."</p>
<p>Sapnap aggressively grabbed George's wrist, tightening his grip when George tried pulling away.</p>
<p>"Sapnap-"</p>
<p>"No! Dream is my friend, too! He may be your boyfriend but I'm his best friend! We practically grew up together. Plus, he would be devastated if he found out he hurt or kill-"</p>
<p>George put a hand on Sapnap's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Ok, ok.... You can go. We can come up with a plan on the way."</p>
<p>Sapnap smiled, letting go of his friend's wrist and instead using both to give George a bear hug. George returned the sentiment gladly.</p>
<p>Just then, everyone heard the basement door open. Their attention averted towards the figure stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>Technoblade stood, mask on, seeming in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Please, come quickly! Ranboo is awake. George, you too!"</p>
<p>Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, George, Sapnap, and Eret sprung up. They all tumbled down the stairs in a heap. The first cell was still locked, so Eret fumbled with the keys in front of the group.</p>
<p>Opening the door to the basement, Ranboo's screams could now be heard.</p>
<p>Niki stood in the far corner of the cell, water bucket in hand. She was tensed, ready at any moment to use it. Ranboo's eyes were different. His red eye now black and his green eye now white. His black skin had turned a grey. He was thrashing on the bed, trying to escape the chains but they glowed a purple color, signalling they were enchanted. Probably unbreaking. When she noticed us, Niki's eyes flashed over to Eret, who was already on their way to unlocking the cell.</p>
<p>Once the lock clicked, Ranboo's neck strained to the sound. He hissed at everyone, making enderman noises left and right. George had never seen him like this. Hell, he's never seen <em>any</em> enderman like this. His hands were curled up in fists, straining at the chains that wouldn't budge. For a moment, Ranboo stopped to catch his breath. Nikki took the opportunity and ran past him, out the cell door. The door banged against the bars on the outside of the cell with the forced Nikki shoved it with.</p>
<p>"Stand back!"</p>
<p>Eret had instructed everyone as they pulled out a splash potion from their inventory. They threw it and it splashed directly on Ranboo. The half-ender hissed and screamed aggressively at nothing in particular. Finally, he went limp. George's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"He's-!"</p>
<p>He moved to get closer to Ranboo but Sapnap put a hand on his chest, stopping him. George waited a moment.</p>
<p>Ranboo's eyes fluttered open, revealing his iconic red and green. His black skin was still a sickly grey, though. His eyes peered around him, looking at the chains, the bed, the bars, and then everyone. Slowly, he sat up, mindful of his chains.</p>
<p>George sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Ranboo."</p>
<p>Eret caught Ranboo's attention.</p>
<p>"We need to know what Dream is planning. If you saw anything in your sleep, please tell us."</p>
<p>Ranboo squinted his eyes, thinking. Then something major hit him, as his face sunk in despair. He opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"*Gargle.* *Snort.*"</strong>
</p>
<p>Ranboo stopped, grabbing at his neck. He looked panicked. Words, words, words. English.</p>
<p>"The effect is getting worse..."</p>
<p>Eret muttered to theirself. Eret stepped over to Ranboo's bed, siting in the chair. They put their hand on Ranboo's head, snapping him out of his state.</p>
<p>"You can do it. Just think."</p>
<p>Ranboo slowly nodded, making two fists with his hands again. This time, in concentration. He closed his eyes and strained his mind.</p>
<p>"*Hiiiiiisssssss* Dr-.... Dreee.... Dru.... *Gargle*"</p>
<p>Ranboo hit his leg out of frustration. He tried again.</p>
<p>"Ennnn... Eeeend.... The-... *Snort* End! The end! He's going to.... End! Every...thing!"</p>
<p>Ranboo panted out of exhaustion. Eret pat his head a couple times, smiling softly.</p>
<p>"You did well. Thank you."</p>
<p>Ranboo smiled.</p>
<p>"Yuuuuuu... Eelllll..."</p>
<p>Although he didn't complete, "You're welcome," everyone understood well enough. Eret turned to leave. Ranboo's eyes glazed over everyone standing beyond the bars, finally locking onto George.</p>
<p>Ranboo's eyes glossed over with tears, but he didn't speak, knowing he couldn't form any more words. He slowly sunk down into bed, closing his eyes for another long sleep.</p>
<p>Eret closed the cell door, clicking the lock back into place.</p>
<p>"Nikki, why don't you go and rest? I'll find someone else to keep watch."</p>
<p>Nikki nodded, and everyone collectively started back upstairs. Technoblade, however, solemnly started the long walk to his cell.</p>
<p>"Wait. Techno."</p>
<p>Technoblade stopped. Tommy had called out for him.</p>
<p>"Come back up with us. I gotta make sure you're still sharpened as, 'The blade™!' So come on."</p>
<p>Techno didn't move. So instead, Tommy reached out his hand and grabbed Techno's. Technoblade sucked in his breath. He turned and allowed Tommy to pull him along. Tommy, beaming with satisfaction, proudly marched his gang, now four strong, up the stairs. Oddly, Ghostbur and Tubbo both had smiles on their faces, too. And if George looked closely, he would have sworn Techno did as well.</p>
<p>"Good luck out there, men. Make sure his plan won't happen."</p>
<p>Eret saluted the two, and went back upstairs as well. Sapnap and George shared a stare, both nodding in agreement. They will bring Dream back. No matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream wakes with George in his arms. He decided that he was going to confront George on why he's been acting so weird lately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Dream wakes up feeling somehow better. When they got back yesterday, George had insisted on sleeping in Dream's bed. But Dream wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and die. And he loved George so much, but he needed time to himself. George had other plans, though, and the two had slept in the same bed. Since Dream didn't have anywhere else to put George, he eventually agreed. However, Dream had insisted on keeping their clothes on. George had reluctantly agreed. Dream got into bed first, going in on the left and George on the right. Since the bed was a standard Minecraft bed, it was pretty small. They had eventually decided on sleeping on their sides to save room.</p><p>In the night, George and Dream had gotten tangled up together. So when Dream had woken up, his legs were tangled with George's, and his arms were wrapped around George, George's head buried in Dream's chest. </p><p>This is what Dream had been fantasizing about ever since he found out he liked George. So basically, ever since he <em>met</em> George. The man was intoxicating. And he loved it.</p><p>Despite his fantasy being fulfilled, Dream couldn't help but feel slightly off about it. Sure, his true love was in his arms right now, and it almost seemed too easy. But that was the thing. George had always been shy and embarrassed. If anything, George would have insisted on sleeping on the floor. And while Dream would have offered to make a bed for him, he would probably have insisted on it more.</p><p>So why now is he getting confident? What happened to the shy George who flushed as a tomato if Dream insinuated the two being a couple even <em>slightly</em>? Hell, what happened yesterday? George doesn't know what the color purple looks like. He sees it as blue. But then again, he could have guessed that the enderman's eyes were normal. If that was the case though, you would think he would have seen a change in the normal blue.</p><p>In any case, Dream needs to ask about it. For the moment, though, he would enjoy this.</p><p>Dream adjusted his grip on George slightly, slipping his body upwards to be in Dream's collarbone rather than his chest. George, still fast asleep, shifted to rub his face on Dream, almost like a cat. Also like a cat, he put his hands against Dream's chest, like two paws needing somewhere to be. Dream smiled. He put his chin against George's head, making sure George's face was flush with his skin. There could be nothing more comfortable intimate for Dream at this moment.</p><p>The two stayed like that for a while, Dream slightly dozing off while, at the same time, George slowly waking up.</p><p>Dream was slowly drifting off when he felt George pat his head. He slowly blinked awake, meeting George's gaze. George smirked mischievously, allowing himself to wet his lips in front of Dream with enticement.</p><p>"Morning, <em>Daddy.</em> How did you sleep?"</p><p>Dream wouldn't deny how <em>hot</em> George just sounded, but it still seemed... Off. George would have at least blushed. Or, maybe said in the moment. But right when he woke up? Something still wasn't right.</p><p>"I guessed that worked, huh?"</p><p>Dream, for a moment, had no idea what George was talking about. It wasn't until the covers were violently ripped off of him that he actually looked down.</p><p>There, George had his knee pressing against Dream's pants and his... prominent erection. Their legs had gotten tangled to the point that George's right leg and Dream's left were hooked around each other. Dreams right was hooked around George's body, prominently his thigh pressing against George's butt. And George's left leg was in between Dream's legs. Supposedly, George could have gotten to this position on his own. But in the end, the positioning of their legs would have gotten there eventually.</p><p>Dream let out a loud, "Gah!" almost slipping off the bed. Unfortunately, due to the tangling of their legs, George came crashing down with him, landing in a heap on the floor.</p><p>The two sat up, rubbing their heads.</p><p>"Dream," George started, "You've gotta stop taking everything so seriously. You're too stressed. It's unhealthy."</p><p>Dream's face flushed. He was getting slightly fed up with George at this point. The teasing wasn't supposed to be <em>his</em> downfall. It was supposed to be <em>George's</em>.</p><p>"Fucking sue me for being surprised my best friend is touching my dick."</p><p>Once again, instead of blushing, stuttering, or acting shocked or cute, George smirked. He seemed confident where normally, he was a flushed mess.</p><p>"Sorry, did you not enjoy our cuddle session? I did... A lot."</p><p>George put a hand on Dream's thigh, and Dream swore that this is the last straw. He stood, clenching his fists.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom!"</p><p>He announced, barely hiding his anger. Why wasn't George as frustrated as him? It almost seemed like George had forgotten about their failed mission from the other day. They hadn't found anything helpful on where his two allies were hiding. Or if they made it out.</p><p>Dream walked to his bathroom, slamming his fists on the counter. He wasn't sure why George was frustrating him so much, but whatever George was doing, it was working. The brunette was just acting <em>weird</em> and Dream had to ask him what was up. Did something happen to George? Is he trying to escape some sort of trauma? Dream turned on the sink and rinsed his face with water, attempting to be rid of some of the grease on his face. Looking down, he was relieved to see his erection was slowly going down. Exiting the bathroom, he came back into his room, discovering that George was gone. The sounds of the chest opening in the kitchen, though, broke him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Dream glanced around his room, looking for his forgotten mask. Upon looking for it, though, he couldn't seem to find it. Dream had sworn on putting it on the bedside table before they fell asleep last night. So George must have moved it? <em>Why</em></p><p>Dream left his room, joining George in the kitchen. He seemed to be making lunch, as the two had slept in all morning. Mostly Dream's fault, he would admit. But now isn't the time for food. Steadying his wary breath, Dream spoke up.</p><p>"George, we need to talk."</p><p>George paused his actions, turning to face Dream with a wide smile.</p><p>"What's wrong, <em>Dreamy</em>?"</p><p>Dream almost shuddered at the way George said his name. But he needed to stay on task.</p><p>"It's about you, actually. Did something... Did something happen? Like, while you and I weren't talking? I know there was the wedding and all, but-"</p><p>Dream paused. George slightly tensed, his smile gone at this point. Instead, turned to a slight frown.</p><p>"That wouldn't have bothered you, right? Me and Fundy practically divorced on the spot. I mean... Did something happen to <em>you</em>? Did somebody <em>hurt</em> you?"</p><p>George's eyes widened.</p><p>"You- You're worried about me? Why do you think something happened? Why are you worried?"</p><p>Dream cringed. Can he not worry about George without a reason? He loves his best friend. Like, he is <em>in love</em> with his best friend.</p><p>"Well... You've been acting differently. You're more... confident than scared. It's just... Not like you?"</p><p>George folded his arms, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"So you're worried about me because I'm not a pissbaby anymore?"</p><p>Dream's teeth clenched.</p><p>"N-No, not just that... You- At Technoblade's house, do you remember what you said? <em>Purple,</em> George. You saw purple. You CAN'T see purple."</p><p>George let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.</p><p>"I've been getting better with my colorblind glasses, remember? So I made an educated guess."</p><p>Dream stammered.</p><p>"B-But..."</p><p>
  <em>But you didn't have your colorblind glasses yesterday. You forgot them.</em>
</p><p>"But what? Do you have something you want to say?"</p><p>George walked closer to Dream and Dream backed away until he was practically against the wall. In the flash of a moment, he felt a breeze fly by his face as George slammed his hand against the wall next to Dream's ear. Looking back at the 5'9 man, George's eyebrows were bunched up, frustration lacing his usual bubbly features. But the anger seeped back into his overconfidence.</p><p>"You know, <em>you're</em> the one who's supposed to be pinning me against the wall, Clay."</p><p>With that, George grabbed Dream's face and stood on his tip-toes. He pulled the 6'3 man into a loving kiss, and Dream swore he never felt better. It was <em>amazing</em>. The brit had his insides feeling light and airy. Dream swore he felt like a giddy teenager again. No, this wasn't his first kiss. But <em>damn</em>, if he didn't feel like pinning George against a wall, now. The uneasy feelings he was filled with just moments before almost vanished.</p><p>George let Dream's face go and slipped back, both of them needing to catch their breath. George smirked at how out-of-breath he had made Dream.</p><p>"Now, why don't we go eat?"</p><p>Dream enthusiastically nodded, but he had remembered that George seemed to have just started making food when he had walked in.</p><p>George turned around and sat at the small table, two steaks and potatoes waiting for them.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Searching for Lost Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Sapnap go looking for Dream wherever they can think of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DREAM!" George screamed, his best friend running after him. This was <em>not</em> going how he planned. Bad was supposed to be collecting materials, Sapnap and George were supposed to go on the offense. Well...</p><p>Dream had caught up to them while Bad was mining and George and Sapnap were making armor.</p><p>Dream had killed Bad, causing him to teleport all the way back to spawn. Sapnap only had one heart left so he was almost gone. Meanwhile, George was on seven.</p><p>Sapnap and George had been running through a thick, oak forest, Dream following close behind. Why was it that the hunter <em>always</em> became the hunted? It was ridiculous how good Dream was at manhunt. </p><p>Suddenly, George noticed a lake coming up. He and Sapnap looked at each other, nodding and deciding to split. Right before the water, George veered off to the left, and Sapnap to the right. As George ran, he heard a loud scream coming from behind him. At least George had a chance now.</p><p>It was almost comical. Him running from the one person who he loved most.</p><p>He felt his face shift into a grin.</p><p>George slowed his pace to a stop. He remained absolutely quiet, listening all around him for any noise. Once he heard nothing besides a couple sheep around him, George decided that Dream lost track of him. Though, he still needed to be careful.</p><p>George looked around. At this point, he was in a plains biome. The trees from before were far gone, now.</p><p>Well, he might as well get to collecting more materials. George looked around, finding a cave not too far away. He had a stone pickaxe, so that would have to do for now. He walked to the cave, deciding it was better to not make too much noise for the time being.</p><p>George heard a grass block sound from not too far away. Quickly, he whipped around, only to find that the sheep was chewing. The sheep probably broke the grass part. George sighed in relief, clenching his chest. </p><p>He turned back around, about to head into the cave. But when his head was back, he felt the blade of a sword being aggressively pushed near his neck. Dream stood there, mask up but George knew he was wearing a shit-eating grin. The sword was an enchanted golden sword, probably from a ruined portal chest. Judging by the enchanted golden boots, George was probably right.</p><p>"Heeeeey, Gogy!"</p><p>Dream sang that like a mantra, and George was almost tempted to put his neck into the sword to get this over with.</p><p>"Hi, Dream," He plainly answered, "what brings you all the way out here?"</p><p>Dream used the sword to lift George's chin up to look him, face to mask.</p><p>"Running after a lost kitten. You seen him?"</p><p>George inwardly rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No, I don't think I have. Perhaps you can go look for it elsewhere for about ten seconds."</p><p>Dream chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, I just remembered! His name is George. Looks like I found him!"</p><p>Dream readjusted his sword to swoop around George's neck to the back of his head. The proximity of the sword forced George to get closer to Dream. Dream kept pressing the sword into George's head, making George practically end up almost <em>inside</em> Dream. Instead, he was pressed on Dream's chest, his right arm wrapped around George's waist, the other holding the sword.</p><p>"Now, we have <em>two</em> ways of doing this. You can die, or..."</p><p>George gulped.</p><p>
  <em>I have nothing good on me... What could he want?</em>
</p><p>Dream let go of George's waist to adjust his mask. Only his mouth was showing, so George got a full view of the shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Or you can kiss me."</p><p>George swore he almost passed out.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>He shouted, trying to get away from Dream. In the process, however, he leaned into the sword behind his head, accidentally killing himself. Before he respawned, he heard Dream laughing. Looking down below the respawn button, Dream was pounding the ground, scaring the sheep away.</p><p>Respawning, he made the trek to the cave Bad and Sapnap were now mining at. He looked at the two. Bad cocked his head, George nodded, and he was handed a stone pickaxe to start over again.</p><p>Dream ended up winning that manhunt again.</p><p>...</p><p>Sapnap and George hiked through the SMP. On their way around, they found that Dream's house no longer existed. Like it was never there. So, they had to try and find some clue about where it was hidden. He <em>had</em> to be somewhere.</p><p>Back at the castle, Technoblade had offered to come with them and free Dream from his state. George and Sapnap refused, saying he almost died. Techno wanted to protest, but the grip Tommy had on his wrist made him reconsider and instead he decided to spend time with his brothers.</p><p>Techno did give them a warning, through. He told them that Dream might only come back to them through one of their deaths.</p><p>But the two had brushed that off and continued on their way out.</p><p>Sapnap and George walked into the community house, still in shambles. Perhaps there was a clue here as to where Dream's house is. Thankfully, some of the chests and an ender chest remained so George looked through them while Sapnap rummaged upstairs.</p><p>The chests held nothing in particular. Just materials like wood, cobble and a stack of crafting tables. Sapnap came back from upstairs.</p><p>"Any luck?"</p><p>George shook his head.</p><p>"No. You?"</p><p>Sapnap frowned.</p><p>"No. Where could he have moved his base?"</p><p>George pondered for a moment.</p><p>"I have no clue. I can't think of anywhere he could be that we haven't... What about Logstedshire? Or Technoblade's house?"</p><p>Sapnap nodded.</p><p>"Alright. We can check there. There's signs in the Nether so we can follow them to Logstedshire."</p><p>George nodded. He turned and mined the ender chest, putting it in his inventory. It's not like the community house would miss it, anyways.</p><p>He and Sapnap walked out of the community house to the nether portal. Upon their entrance, George felt Sapnap tug at his shirt, pulling him back onto the two obsidian blocks. George looked down and realized there was no floor. The surrounding safe area with all the different paths had been destroyed. Now just the portal and a big lava pool remained.</p><p>They went back into the overworld, now prepared with blocks.</p><p>Stepping back into the nether portal, Sapnap prepared some cobblestone and began to place at the portals edge. George followed in Sapnap's trail but not too close. The last thing he wanted was an accident in the nether. Eventually, Sapnap had built into familiar land with pink carpets scattered.</p><p>They knew they were on the right track when they saw cobblestone and oak wood mixing from two different and destroyed paths.</p><p>The portal near that was the one to Logstedshire.</p><p>The two equipped their swords, preparing for any immediate threat. What they found, though, was a broken portal next to theirs and a ruined land. Broken pieces of dirt and stone scattered everywhere. And a large, unnatural pillar on top of the mountain going high into the sky.</p><p>George frowned.</p><p>"He blew it up, didn't he?"</p><p>Sapnap's head lowered.</p><p>"Yeah. Tommy was hiding things from him, so as punishment, he blew everything up."</p><p>George moved his gaze to the pillar. Tommy isn't dead, so he probably didn't make that. The pillar made George's head spin about whoever made it.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was Dream?</em>
</p><p>George felt his heart stop for a moment. Maybe Dream <em>did</em> use this. After all, he could have thought he killed Technoblade. Maybe it was guilt? And everyone said he looked scared of <em>something</em>. George ran over to the creator next to the mountain that appeared to have held a small shack of some kind before.</p><p>The stone showed no sign of blood or remnants of items from an impact, so George put a hand on his chest and sighed in relief. Sapnap put a hand on his shoulder, and the two exchanged eye contact. The next thirty minutes consisted of the two searching all of Logstedshire. Or what remained of it. George had come up with nothing but a piece of a big picture that probably hung around here. That, dirt, and stone.</p><p>He turned to Sapnap, them both shaking their heads at finding anything.</p><p>Finally, it was off to Technoblade's house to see what clues they could find. It actually wasn't too far from here, and Sapnap could barely remember some of the way.</p><p>When George asked how he knew where Techno lived, Sapnap solemnly responded.</p><p>"I remember I came there to bring Techno to his execution. I still feel guilty about it, even though he lived."</p><p>George decided to let it go.</p><p>Upon the arrival at Technoblade's house, George and Sapnap immediately noticed the lack of a house to see. Nothing besides the land and leftovers of Techno's basement remained. A couple villagers were still roaming around the land, although many probably died from mobs. The house seemed to have burned down. Spare, inflammable blocks remained, scattered above.</p><p>Sapnap and George, despite bitter defeat in finding Dream, decided to look around, anyways. Inside the basement, Sapnap discovered a secret room while George inspected the list on the basement wall.</p><p>"Sell foot?"</p><p>He read aloud.</p><p>"That one was probably Tommy."</p><p>Sapnap had called from the room below.</p><p>Looking around got them nowhere, but George did manage to find a spare diamond on the floor of one of the inflammable blocks. George picked it up and put it in his inventory. Sapnap, coming up from the very bottom floor, met George at ground level. They both shook their heads at each other and George looked down at the ground in shame.</p><p>They need to help their friend but they have no idea where he could be. And to make things worse, with the power Dream had over the server, who knows what havock he could be wreaking?</p><p>George sighed, reaching into his inventory. He pulled out the ender chest he took and placed it on the ground.</p><p>George opened the chest and pulled out the diamond he found. However, when he reached into the chest to store it, there was only one thing left in his once full chest.</p><p>A compass. Confused, George took it out of the chest and inspected it. There was a carving on it that read "Your Dream."</p><p>"S-Sapnap! Look!"</p><p>Sapnap whipped his head towards George. He took the compass and inspected it. Upon seeing the name, he tensed up.</p><p>"George, I think this means he <em>wants</em> us to find him. How else could you have this?"</p><p>Sapnap was right. If Dream has the cube, who knows how powerful he is?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No More George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is suffering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and George had spent practically the whole day together. Or, at least, that's how Dream remembered it.</p><p>All he could recall is laying in bed with George, eating dinner with George, and taking a walk somewhere with George. They were out for a while, too, since it was dark when they got back and the moon was almost perfectly above them. Then, once they were inside, they cuddled on the bed and George kissed him again. The kiss somehow made him dizzy all over again, and he had fallen asleep. The next morning, they were tangled together once again. Dream being the big spoon and George the little spoon.</p><p>Dream could get used to holding George like this.</p><p>Though, this morning felt different to Dream. George felt colder than usual. Dream had sat up onto his right elbow on the pillow, looking down at the trembling form. George was awake and he felt <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>"George? Gogy? What's wrong?"</p><p>George seemed as if he didn't hear him. Dream's heart began to race.</p><p>"George!"</p><p>Dream shook George slightly. George's eyes slowly opened, peering at Dream.</p><p>"<em>...Clay?</em>"</p><p>His voice was hoarse and gravely. Almost like he hadn't drank water in a long time. Dream jumped out of bed, grabbing a nearby water bottle and opening the cap. He adjusted George to sit up and helped him down some water.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>George's gaze slowly shifted to meet Dream's.</p><p>"Dream. I'm not going to a-able to stay with you much... longer. You have to find... Me... I won't be <em>here...</em> any... more... I'm going to for...get."</p><p>Each time George paused, he looked like he got punched in the gut. Dream just didn't understand.</p><p>"Wh-What?! What do you mean? You're right here!"</p><p>George shook his head.</p><p>"No, I-"</p><p>George doubled over, covering his mouth in pain. Dream rubbed his back and he sat back against the headboard.</p><p>"I can't- He's..." George paused, "You have to finish what Technoblade started. You have to destroy the world. For me."</p><p>Oddly, George was able to say that much pretty clearly.</p><p>In a moment, his body started to disappear, particles scattering. They all went through one of his walls, and Dream desperately tried running after them to follow. But by the time he was outside his house, he lost sight of the particles.</p><p>"George..."</p><p>He was left with an intense longing for the shorter man. A hole that was filled in his heart just two days ago. Now empty again. And so quickly...</p><p>Now that George was gone, he was filled with intense rage.</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why? Why? WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!?!?!</em>
</p><p>Dream slammed his fists on the side of his house. The small building shook.</p><p>He could feel his eyes stinging with tears.</p><p>How was he going to destroy the world for George? And what did he mean not <em>here?</em></p><p>He paused.</p><p>Perhaps George meant he was going to respawn somewhere? If so, Dream <em>needed</em> to search for him. He wasn't going to let his love go. Not again. <em>Never</em> again.</p><p>...</p><p>Dream walked all the way back to Technoblade's house, convinced he had missed something. When he arrived, he kicked the door in and scoured his chests. Angry, he set a tnt block on the second floor and lit it. The chests, fan art, empty boat, and brewing stands all were obliterated. Items scattered on the ground but Dream could care less.</p><p>He wanted <em>George</em>.</p><p>He wanted to find George and destroy the world, like he asked of Dream. Frustrated, Dream kicked a nearby chest, splitting it in half and once again dropping contents on the floor.</p><p>How would he even find him? It doesn't make sense that George wouldn't respawn in Dream's house. He's been sleeping there for the past three days!</p><p>Perhaps he respawned neat the community house?</p><p>Dream took a few breaths, coming to the conclusion that George was just back around the main area of the SMP. Dream decided that taking the long way would clear his head, so he began to walk to what remained of Logstedshire.</p><p>...</p><p>Arriving at the area of Tommy's exile, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he blew <em>all</em> of this up. He tortured the poor boy, taking away his hard work and friendships.</p><p>Maybe one day, he can find it in himself to apologise to Tommy. In any case, he cut down a nearby tree and made a boat for himself. This was going to take a minute...</p><p>...</p><p>Dream had finally made his way home. Or, what <em>used</em> to be home. Ever since he decided to live on his own, far away from here, it hasn't <em>felt</em> like home. Especially not when George stopped logging on.</p><p>Dream wandered around the SMP. It seemed as if it was a ghost town. Nobody around to greet him or glare at. Silence.</p><p>Dream had wandered over to the L'manhole.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>George claimed he had gotten hit on the head, but Dream didn't see any loose blocks. L'manhole was, exactly as the name stated, a hole. But it wasn't a blown-up hole. It looked perfectly <em>square</em>. No blocks, aside from the ones on the bottom, were close enough for him to hit his head on. Especially since he would be up in the obsidian grid, igniting tnt. But how had he lost his memory?</p><p>How had he fallen onto a block in the hole when there weren't any possible blocks he could have fallen on?</p><p>His head started to hurt. He put a hand on his forehead, steadying himself on the ground with his sword.</p><p>He heard an endermen teleportation sound.</p><p>Quickly, he whipped his head around, searching for the source of the noise.</p><p>Stood by the prime path was an enderman. But not a <em>normal</em> one. This one had completely white skin and green eyes. As the enderman teleported closer, his trail was a dark green sparkle. Dream readied his blade, but the enderman stopped when it noticed the blade.</p><p>Dream was beyond confused.</p><p>The enderman didn't seem aggravated or nonchalant. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Its own agenda. And since when do enderman cower at weapons.</p><p>More importantly, why the fuck is it white? Side effect of Techno's failed plan?</p><p>
  <em>Whatever.</em>
</p><p>Dream readied his sword and charged at the enderman. The mob kept retreating but somehow Dream was able to keep up with it. It jumped and teleported around like it was <em>afraid</em> of him.</p><p>Dream, still confused, slowed his approach. The enderman kept running. He had ended up near the community house at this point.</p><p>He was about ready to give up when he heard multiple enderman noises. The snort and distorted voices rang around him. Four endermen stood in his path, slowly surrounding him. The one he had been chasing began to approach, as well.</p><p>Dream held his sword out to appear more threatening.</p><p>He began to examine them. One enderman had an eye missing. Another appeared almost translucent, but still a figure.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck...?</em>
</p><p>"Fucking monsters..."</p><p>Dream had muttered.</p><p>The endermen stopped, exchanging looks as if an unspoken communication. Dream figured the mobs had a language nobody could figure out.</p><p>And then, it seemed as if they were retreating. The two normal ones were backing up. The translucent one did the same, as well as the one-eyed enderman.</p><p>Seeing his way out, Dream bolted from their circle. He heard one of them screech out in their language from behind him, but he didn't stick around to listen.</p><p>He should have figured there were more.</p><p>One moment he was running towards the nether portal, the next he was being knocked into by an enderman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Sapnap followed the compass until night. They ended up back where the main SMP was located, but they had no time to get back to the castle. The moon was already high in the sky, so George and Sapnap had decided to sleep for the night. They dug a hole in the mountain and had crafted two beds for the night. Sealing the entrance with dirt, George set down a torch so the two could see.</p><p>George, unwilling for conversation at this point, lay on his side towards the wall.</p><p>Sapnap chose to do the same.</p><p>In his mind, George still worried about Dream. Where he was, if he was ok, what he was thinking about, ect. Most of all, George wondered about what happened to him. He was worried that something pushed him over the edge.</p><p>On the way back to the main area of the SMP, Sapnap told him what Dream had been up to. Dream had tortured Tommy in exile, more or less. Or at least that's what Tommy had claimed. But George was inclined to believe the kid. Tommy probably wouldn't lie.</p><p>Dream had also been manipulating Tubbo into following his commands. Tubbo had more or less agreed and Dream had him right under his thumb. </p><p>Then Tommy had escaped from exile and went to stay with Technoblade.</p><p>The two went on secret missions to L'manburg and the surrounding area. In the end, Tommy had betrayed Technoblade, and Techno teamed up with Dream and Phil to destroy L'manburg for good. Sapnap had teamed up with Tommy in an effort to stop his best friend.</p><p>Sapnap said Dream hadn't been himself. George witnessed some of that before he went off for a while.</p><p>George wanted to fix everything, though. He wanted to get Dream back on track and have everything go back to the way they were. The good old days. Him, Dream, and Sapnap together again.</p><p>It was a mystery as to whether that would be happen at this point.</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning, the two set out again to search. Dream couldn't be far now!</p><p>They decided on traveling the outskirts of the SMP to try and find Dream, but the compass kept pointing towards inside. Confused, the two followed to where the compass was pointing. The had ended up in front of the castle again, the compass pointing straight at it.</p><p>Confused, the two headed in. Tommy was in a corner with Tubbo, Ghostbur was playing with his hands, Technoblade was pacing and Eret was furiously scribbling in a book.</p><p>The others were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Once Techno noticed George and Sapnap, he called out to them.</p><p>"Guys! We found him."</p><p>So George and Sapnap had journeyed for nothing.</p><p>George held out the compass he found.</p><p>"I figured. How did you find him?"</p><p>Techno looked frustrated as he recalled.</p><p>"It was <em>weird</em>. He thought Tommy was some kind of mob and chased him with his sword. We figured it could also be part of his dislike for Tommy, but he never had <em>chased</em> him before. It seemed too unlikely. And he wouldn't respond to us when we tried talking to him. He seemed to hear us but not what we were saying, almost."</p><p>George almost couldn't believe how messed up Dream had gotten.</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>...</p><p>They reached the basement doors, once again. George opened the door, and a crowd turned to him and the others from all the way down the hall. They resumed their staring at the cell as George heard yells coming from all the way down the hall.</p><p>"I won't be trapped in here by you fucking <em>monsters!</em> I don't care WHO you are!"</p><p>George felt uneasiness settle in his stomach as he walked down the hall. He imagined himself running towards the cell and finding a lunatic that didn't even look like Dream. He imagined running down there to find a dead body. He thought he wouldn't find his best friend. </p><p>Sapnap took George's hand and they continued the long walk.</p><p>He did find his best friend, though. Fundy, Punz, Karl and Quackity kept their gaze fixed on the cell as Dream practically growled in frustration.</p><p>Dream had his hands tied behind his back with rope. George let out a gasp at seeing his friend's real face. Dream's mask was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Dream shifted his gaze to George upon hearing him.</p><p>His furious look turned to a surprised one upon seeing his best friend.</p><p>"...<em>George...?</em> You're alive?"</p><p>A few tears escaped Dream at the sight of his best friend. George felt his uneasiness get stronger.</p><p>"D-Dream. You're... Different."</p><p>Dream used his legs to scoot closer to the bars, trying to get as close to George as possible.</p><p>"George... I-"</p><p>George flinched when Dream's voice cracked. Sapnap had put a hand on George's shoulder and Dreams fury came back.</p><p>"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!"</p><p>Both George and Sapnap flinched at that, and Dream looked genuinely sorry he scared George.</p><p>"No, stop, it's ok. I'm sorry George. I just... Why are you here? <em>How?</em> More importantly, why are you here with these.... <em>Monsters?</em>"</p><p>Confused, George looked at the gang next to him. Quackity explained.</p><p>"He thinks we're weird looking endermen. I don't know why, though."</p><p>George scrunched his face up in confusion.</p><p>"Endermen?"</p><p>Dream responded to George's statement more meant for the room than him.</p><p>"Yes! Can't you see them? They're like endermen, but-but sick! How are you <em>fine</em>?!"</p><p>
  <em>Actually, why am I the only one he can see?</em>
</p><p>George settled that the answer didn't quite matter right now. He just needed to get the command block away from Dream.</p><p>"Look, Dream, I need the command block. Can you please give it to me?"</p><p>Dream changed his expression to confused.</p><p>"What command block?"</p><p>George began to get frustrated with his friend's ignorance.</p><p>"<em>The</em> command block, Clay. I need it. Please give it to me."</p><p>Dream smiled.</p><p>"Georgie, you aren't making any sense right now."</p><p>George sighed in frustration, turning to his friends for help. Nobody looked like they wanted to say anything so George asked Eret for the keys.</p><p>Eret handed the keys to George and George braced himself.</p><p>"Alright, Dream. I'm coming in so please go away from the door."</p><p>Dream's eyes widened. He complied, going to the far corner of the cell.</p><p>George unlocked the door, handing the keys back to Eret. Once he stepped in, the door was shut and locked behind him.</p><p>Almost immediately, George was tackled in a hug by his friend. Truly for George, it had been the first time seeing his friend in a while. So he took a moment to reciprocate the hug and linger in Dream's warmth.</p><p>The hug was unexpected, but welcome. It was the kiss that really caught him off-guard.</p><p>There the two were. George was snuggled in Dream's shoulder and Dream's arms were wrapped around his back. In the next moment, Dream had pulled away and George expected that to be the end of it. But Dream had gone in and smashed his lips against George. At first it was rushed, but then Dream started to take his time, softly caressing George's lips.</p><p>George didn't know what to think. His cheeks glowed in a deep red, and from the corner of his eye he could see everyone staring. At first, the thought of Dream and him finally kissing excited him. He often thought of kissing Dream, the two finally sharing the title of "boyfriend."</p><p>But this seemed just wrong. Dream was heavily influenced by something and George couldn't tell if it was genuine love or something else. So, to save himself heartbreak later and his friend the possible embarrassment, George took his hands and pressed against Dream's chest.</p><p>Dream apparently didn't get the message at first, so George pushed harder.</p><p>The taller man pulled away immediately.</p><p>"George? What's wrong, baby?"</p><p>George will admit. He liked the nickname. But now was not the time.</p><p>"Dream, I need to check your inventory. Will you let me?"</p><p>Dream couldn't help his frown, but nodded.</p><p>While George rummaged around in Dream's pockets, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He finished his search, coming up with nothing, by the time Ghostbur had arrived at the cell.</p><p>He gasped in shock only a moment after he arrived.</p><p>Sapnap hurriedly got out a, "What is it?!"</p><p>Ghostbur pointed towards Dream.</p><p>"It's inside him!"</p><p>George turned towards his friend. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>